Elves
Elves are a humanoid race in the world of Tyr. They are widely dispersed and found on almost every continent. Elves have many different subraces and cultures depending upon where they originate from on Tyr. Subraces High Elves The High Elves most resemble the Elves of Rivendell from the Lord of the Rings series in both appearance and culture. They were once spread far and wide throughout the northern half of Sonmar. During the Exodus, most of the High Elves sailed to the West. A small portion of their population stayed to act as wardens and caretakers of the land, considering the northern parts of Sonmar to be a precious gem of Tyr that must be conserved. Silver Spire Enclave The high elves of Riverthrone are known as the Silver Spire Enclave. They are wealthy and powerful elves that seek to control Aras Dor through consolidation of wealth and magical power. Typical family names: Dawnblaze, Silverflame, Stargale, Arcanis, Evenstar. Wood Elves Millennia ago the first elves that populated Sonmar felt a strong bond with the lands in the north. The elves felt it was their duty to protect and live in harmony with the land. Some of the elves felt a stronger connection with the land was needed, and sought to become intertwined with it. These were the elves that first discovered Druidic magic and founded the first Druid circles, and eventually became known as Wood Elves. In modern times, Wood Elves are much less common than High Elves and have made their home in the northern forests of Sonmar for thousands of years. They often live in Druidic societies built into massive trees influenced by the magic of their village elders. They are much more savage and wild than the other common Elven races, and many travelers feel it is wise to stay out of their forests. They often have brown or black hair worn in dreads or braids and are covered from head to toe in tattoos of ancient Druidic script. Moon Elves Moon Elves or Silver Elves, even at their peak, were the least populous subrace of Elves. Legends say that they were originally from an island in the West that sank. For thousands of years, Moon Elves made their home in Volarys, a once massive and awe inspiring Elven city in Theorn. The city was destroyed and much of its population wiped out by Issthael, a massive white Dragon, and her army of white Kobolds that took the city by surprise. Now, only a handful of Moon Elves still exist as a diaspora, many of them taking up a life of adventure and exploration without a homeland or people. Moon Elves tend to have very light pale skin, with black, silver, white, or light blond hair. Sun Elves Sun Elves or Dark Elves (Not to be confused with Drow) as they are often called, are one of the oldest known humanoid races in the world of Tyr, their societies dating back before the first great High Elven societies. Thousands of years ago, they once created highly advanced civilizations in the southern regions of Sonmar, with a culture and technology resembling that of real world ancient Egyptian society. The majority of Sun Elves still reside in the southern regions, but they have mixed in with a variety of other races including humans and no longer rule vast and advanced civilizations. Sun Elves have dark skin, ranging from obsidian black to lighter brown depending on mixing in their ancestry. They often have piercings and tattoos which are created with specialized techniques that create vibrant white, silver, or gold colors. It is very common for Sun Elves to have Vitiligo. Drow Legends tell of a savage subterranean offshoot of primordial elves. Few living claim to have encountered them, and those who do often do not wish to recount their experiences, but they claim the Drow are blind, pale, spider-like creatures. In truth, some scholars have theorized based on what little research is available, that the Drow are not in fact spider-like monsters, but adorn themselves with armor and weapons crafted from the caprices of giant cave dwelling spiders. Culture Funeral Rites Wood Elves, Moon Elves, and High Elves share similar customary practices when putting the dead to rest. Most often this involves a ritual of laying the body at the base of a tree and dressing it with a light covering of branches and sweet smelling sheaves of incense and herbs. Often food such as berries, fruit, and Elven bread are also left near the body. The rite is completed by the recitation of Seldarine scripture. Sun Elves practice many varying rites depending on the region and their cultural background. Burning bodies, burial, and mummification are not uncommon amongst various groups of Dark Elves. Little is known about funeral rites of the Drow. Some scholars theorize the dead are simply cannibalized. Silver Fern Henna The wood elves use Silver Ferns to create a sort of temporary tattoo for various cultural purposes such as weddings coming of age ceremonies, and name day celebrations. When the leaves of the ferns are pressed onto the skin, the spores leave a silvery-white impression shaped like the leaves.